onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Capone Bege
| jva=n/a| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit=| }} Capone "Gang" Bege is an Mafia boss themed pirate who hails from West Blue.One Piece Manga - Chapter 498, Capone Bege is introduced. He is the captain of the Firetank Pirates and is one of eleven pirates who have been referred to as "The Eleven Supernovas"; rookie pirates whose bounties are higher than 100,000,000. Appearance Capone looks like a Mafia boss with the attire he is dressed in. Personality Capone is a man who likes good mannerism and is appalled by things like bad table manners. He appears to be a pirate who prefers to avoid trouble where can be and his reaction to hearing Luffy's actions is that of shock and to get away quickly. Powers and Abilities Not unlike Don Krieg, Bege controls a massive force of subordinates.One Piece Manga - Chapter 507, Capone speaks of military. However, he holds them within his body using some unknown Devil Fruit, including horses and cannons. When the objects and people within him reach a certain distance of leaving his body they go back to full size. Resulting in large cannon volleys and cavalry seemingly popping out of nowhere from one man.One Piece manga - Chapter 508, Capone reveals miniature army inside him. Relationships Capone's men generally address him as "Father" similar in the way that Mafiosi address their high ranking leader as Godfather. He also stabbed one of his men who interrupted his meal with a fork.One Piece Manga - Chapter 498, Capone stabs one of his men who interrupted his meal. History Like the other Supernovas, he was first seen having entered the Sabaody Archipelago, after having traversed the one of the Grand Line's seven initial paths. His first appearance was inside a restaurant, where he was seen eating next to Jewelry Bonney, disgusted by her lack of manners.One Piece Manga - Chapter 498, Capone and Bonney are seen together. Later, he was seen witnessing Roronoa Zoro walking in the path of a Tenryuubito, and nearly sending an Admiral to the island, if not for the intervention of Bonney. He also noted that even if the Straw-Hat Pirates were crazy as rumors would have it, Zoro was truly insane for drawing his blade against a Tenryuubito. Later on, he read the latest news that Portgas D. Ace, Whitebeard's second-in-command was to be executed in public in shock, as most other Supernova's did. Finally, when he heard how Luffy attacked a Tenryuubito, he ordered his crew to set for for Fishman island immediately, saying he does not wish to deal with a Marine Admiral.One Piece Manga - Chapter 504, Capone leaves. However, he is later on surrounded by a horde of Marine soldiers all by himself, but he calmly tells them that they've already lost in sheer military force,One Piece Manga - Chapter 507, Capone is surrounded. backing it up by calling forth what is essentially a small army from his body, as well as firing small cannons (which exapanded into regular sized cannonballs). Trivia *He is named after real life 1920's gangster, Alphonse "Al" Capone. References External Links *Al Capone - Wikipedia article on the real life mobster Capone Bege is named after Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains